La mercedes de Carlisle
by Carlisle-Esmee-Lovely
Summary: Avant d'aller dîner dans un restaurant de Seattle, Esmé fait arrêter Carlisle pour une envie ...


**La ****Mercedes**

_Carlisle et Esmé partent de l'hôpital, Esmé était allé rejoindre son mari, car ils devaient aller manger au restaurant. Ils quittent donc la clinique hospitalière et prennent la mercedes de Carlisle afin de rejoindre le restaurant, se situant à Seattle. _

_**Je tiens à préciser que Carlisle et Esmé sont humains dans cette fiction. **_

**PDV Carlisle**

La pluie tombait derrière les vitres de l'hôpital. 19 heures 29. Dans une minute, je partirais de l'hôpital avec la plus belle femme de cet univers. Tac. 19 heures 30. Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me dirigeais vers le siège d'Esmé, je lui tendis un bras dont elle s'empara. Elle m'ôta ma blouse de médecin et me donna mon manteau, que j'enfilais. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs avant de sortir complétement de la clinique.

J'ouvris élégamment la porte de la Mercedes à ma femme, et elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule m'offrant au passage un sourire radieux. Je pris ma place rapidement dans la voiture et démarrais ma mercedes. Nous sortîmes du parking, la voiture s'engagea sur la route menant à Seattle. L chaussée était mouillée, mais je roulais toutefois vite.

Nous roulions sur une route entourée de sapins. Les alentours paraissaient être des forêts. D'ailleurs, je remarquais que plusieurs chemins y menait. Esmé regardait au travers de la vitre et d'un mouvement brusque, tourna sa tête vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et me dis d'un ton faible :

**-Peux-tu t'arrêter s'il te plaît ?**

** -Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je

-**Tu verras**, me répondit elle, un sourire malicieux en coin.

Sur ce, je fis ce que m'ordonnais ma femme, je trouvais un petit chemin ou je m'engageais. Je m'engouffrais plus dans le chemin car le bord n'était pas sûr. Il faisait froid et je pensais qu'Esmé comme moi avions hâte d'arrivé au restaurant afin de se réchauffer.

Esmé arrêta la voiture et soudain, elle passa de assise sur son siège à assise à califourchon sur moi. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, elle s'empara de mes lèvres. Je lui rendais son baiser avec fougue avant de dire :

-**Mais voyons Esmé … nous ne pouvons pas faire cela … ici !**

** -Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?**

** -Euh ….,** bafouillais-je na sachant que répondre

Ma femme en profita pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, après tout, pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas ? C'était tout de ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. Un mari et femme se montrant leur amour mutuel. Je décidais donc de me laissais aller avec mon épouse.

Je l'installais un peu plus confortablement sur moi, elle était mince et souple, ce qui facilité les choses. Je lui offris de multiples baisers divins auquel elle ne put résister.

Nous étions confortablement installés, certes, mais je voulais aller plus loin avec ma femme. J'ouvris la portière de ma mercedes et en sortis. Esmé avait prit le soin d'enrouler ses bras autour mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nous passâmes de l'avant à l'arrière de la voiture. J'allongeais ma douce sur le dos, et mon corps vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle.

Je sentais que mon sexe était tout aussi excité que moi. Il se gonflait peu à peu sous l'effet que me procurait le contact si charnelle avec ma femme. J'avais envie d'Esmé, j'avais envie de m'insinuer en elle. Je devenais fou de désir ! Je voulais que ma femme s'offre à moi. La petite robe qu'elle portait devint lambeaux en très peu de temps. Les escarpins qu'elle portait se retrouvèrent … je ne sais plus trop où. Je lui ôtais ensuite son soutient-gorge qui protégeait sa magnifique poitrine de moi. J'embrassais ses seins avec tendresse, ce qui fit, que j'eus droit à quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Ses doigts fins et effilés crochetèrent ma chemise, elle arracha les boutons de cette dernière et me l'ôta. Elle caressa mon torse musclé avec sensualité avant de me retirer mon jean. Son regard se posa sur mon boxer, elle le fixa un moment. Elle regardait mon objet au travers du tissu avec convoitise tout comme moi quand je regardais sa petite culotte transparente.

Je lui ôtais sa petite culotte et embrassais son sexe mouillé. Il était aussi magnifique qu'elle. Je remontais vers ses seins que j'embrassais également. Mes lèvres parcouraient ensuite son cou, l'arête de sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres, si douces … des lèvres faites pour les miennes.

Je la laissais me retourner, elle voulait être la dominatrice ! Une de ses petites faces cachées que j'aimais vraiment. Elle lacéra mon boxer, désireuse de ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle commença par embrasser mon sexe dur en érection. La coquine ! Elle cherchait à me rendre au maximum de mon excitation, et je ne l'en empêchais pas.

Elle jouait avec mon corps, avec ma tête. Elle voulait savoir combien de temps j'étais capable de supporter ses caresses, ses baisers. Si elle savait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle ! Si elle savait que j'étais sur le point de l'allongeais à ma place et d'enfoncer mon pénis en elle, chose dont elle devait se douter.

J'avais fait un très grand effort pour me retenir mais là … J'échangeais ma place avec celle de ma femme et m'introduis en elle. Je commençais les va et vient à l'intérieur de son vagin. Elle criait mon nom sans arrêt, ce qui me faisait plaisir. Mon prénom prononçait par elle avait un sens. Elle jouissait du plaisir que lui procurait nos deux sexes en contact.

J'atteins l'orgasme quelques minutes après Esmé. Je me retirais de ma femme. Elle était essoufflée, à mon instar. Je m'assis et calais mon épouse contre mon torse nu et en sueur. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, puis, elle s'allongea sur la banquette. Je me mis à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. J'embrassais son nombril, ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres … Je fis à nouveau l'amour avec ma tendre et merveilleuse épouse.

Nous finîmes par quand même arriver au restaurant avec … beaucoup de retard.


End file.
